


The Friendly Skies

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s ordering a twelve year old kid to put his PSP up during takeoff while simultaneously berating his button-mashing technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> [kpfk](http://kpopfickink.livejournal.com/4851.html?thread=29171#t29171) prompt for au kyuhae airplane sex that turned out longer and sillier than i expected. :D

The first thing Donghae does after he gets settled into his window seat is text Hyukjae.

_\- i’m leaving you for a flight attendant -_

_\- just how short is her skirt? -_

_\- no skirt but he’s got legs up to his neck - (view photo)_

_\- bring him home if you can get into his pants by the time you land ;) -_

_\- you’re on -_

Snickering to himself, Donghae sticks his head out into the aisle to try and find his newfound object of curiosity only to bump right into him.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry,” the steward says, taking a step back and greeting Donghae with what Donghae’s pretty sure is supposed to be a smile. It’s sort of pained. And awkward.

The grin Donghae shoots back is wide and open. “No, excuse me. Donghae.”

It takes a second before he gets a response but this time it comes with something much closer to a real smile.

“Oh, um. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kyuhyun.”

 

While Kyuhyun tells everyone how to use their seats as flotation devices, all Donghae can think about is what that voice would sound like saying his name in a much less professional manner.

 

It’s cute, Donghae thinks, how smoothly Kyuhyun speaks to all of the other passengers (even when he’s ordering a twelve year old kid to put his PSP up during takeoff while simultaneously berating his button-mashing technique) and how completely _not_ smooth he is by the time he makes it up the aisle to Donghae’s seat. He’s probably not helping matters much but he can’t resist running his fingers up the inside of Kyuhyun’s wrist as he hands him his drink, which very nearly ends up in his lap.

Kyuhyun’s flustered apology is tinged with a hint of suspicion and this time Donghae doesn’t even try to hide his smirk.

“Are you okay? You look kinda…”

“I’m fine, really. It’s just a little warm in here.”

“Should take that tie off, might help.” Donghae lets his eyes linger on Kyuhyun’s neck, watching his adam’s apple as he swallows.

Then, surprise surprise, as Kyuhyun’s pushing the cart away, he tosses an almost hesitant smirk of his own back over his shoulder. “Are you offering?”

 

Thankfully, the plane is small and the flight’s only half full so it’s pretty easy to keep track of Kyuhyun, who can’t seem to stop looking his way every few minutes, unsure at first but steadily growing bolder. Not that Donghae minds; he’s made it his personal goal to see how many times he can get Kyuhyun’s cheeks to go pink before they either land or Kyuhyun decides to do something about it.

When he overhears the other, rather matronly, flight attendant telling Kyuhyun to take a fifteen minute break, Donghae counts his lucky stars and slips out of his seat to make his way towards the back of the plane, pausing just long enough to rummage around in his bag for a few things to stuff in his pocket, just in case.

As he’s checking to see how many of the people in the last couple of rows are asleep, the curtain behind him rustles and abruptly there’s someone at his back and whispering right in his ear.

“Looking for something, Donghae? Or just someone?”

It sounds even better than he’d imagined.

Donghae turns, looking up at Kyuhyun with a coy smile. “I think I just found it.”

Kyuhyun steps back through the curtain into the tiny galley, dragging Donghae along with a finger hooked in his belt loop. “It’s hard to work when someone’s staring at you the whole time, you know.”

“I can see that,” Donghae says slyly, and Kyuhyun’s reply is cut off with a groan when Donghae punctuates his statement with a palm pressing over the bulge in Kyuhyun’s slacks. The material is stiff and scratchy and does absolutely nothing to hide Kyuhyun’s state of arousal.

One more tug has Donghae right where he wants to be, namely flush against Kyuhyun and close enough to drag his lips up the column of his throat. “Still warm?”

The tie’s the first thing to go, yanked loose and left hanging around Kyuhyun’s neck, top buttons undone and followed by a sharp pull to untuck his dress shirt.

Kyuhyun laughs quietly, corner of his mouth quirking up as his hands slide under the back of Donghae’s t-shirt and come around to the front. “I feel better already,” he says with a pleased little hum as he drags his fingers down Donghae’s abs, pausing when he gets to the waistband of his jeans.

Donghae glances up and the hesitation on Kyuhyun’s face is as clear as the want, also infinitely more endearing. He rummages around in his pocket and pulls out a condom packet, holding it up in front of his face between his fingers in lieu of asking.

Kyuhyun opens his mouth but it’s a couple of seconds before words actually come out, halting when they do. “I don’t— Usually I’m not— Um.”

His cheeks are redder than Donghae’s seen them yet and that’s as much of a turn-on as the way Kyuhyun’s squirming against him, probably without even realizing he’s doing it.

“It’s just an option. If you want.” Donghae shrugs. “I don’t usually hit on random people, if that’s what you’re wondering.” And it’s true, he doesn’t, all joking aside. There’s just something about Kyuhyun’s awkward confidence that’s been drawing him in since the first time he laid eyes on him. Even if he says no, Donghae won’t be too heartbroken. Still, he _really_ wants him to say yes.

Luckily for him, Kyuhyun seems to hear the honesty in his words if the darkening of his eyes and deep breath he takes is anything to go by.

“Okay. I can’t believe I’m doing this but okay.”

 

It’s right when he’s got two fingers inside of an impatient Kyuhyun that Donghae realizes that those long legs he’d been lusting over since he stepped onto the plane are, in fact, too long for him to fuck Kyuhyun quite like he wants to. Tiptoes seems like a bad idea at several thousand feet in the air. The countertop looks about the right height, though.

Kyuhyun whines when Donghae moves but catches on quickly when Donghae nudges him to turn around, toeing off his shoe while Donghae retrieves the packet he’d tossed on the counter.

“Off,” he says, voice strained, tugging at Kyuhyun’s pants with one hand while he rolls a condom on with the other, barely giving Kyuhyun enough time to get one leg out before he’s insinuating himself between Kyuhyun’s thighs.

Kyuhyun boosts himself onto the edge, wincing as his head hits the overhead cabinet but hooking his bare leg around Donghae anyways as Donghae threads his free hand through Kyuhyun’s hair and lines his cock up with the other.

“Hurry up, god, _do it_ ,” Kyuhyun hisses, more than ready as he grips the back of Donghae’s shirt, rubbing a socked foot up and down Donghae’s calf.

“Are you always this impatient?” Donghae gasps while thrusting inside, the rocking of the plane messing with his balance just enough to make it rougher than he means to be.

Not that Kyuhyun seems to mind, groaning as his hold on Donghae tightens. “Pretty much, yeah. Ngh, _move_ already.”

Donghae’s already close enough that moving sounds like a fantastic idea and Kyuhyun’s soft little pants against his cheek are practically begging to be turned into moans. The counter’s too shallow and the cabinet’s too tall but between Donghae’s grip on Kyuhyun’s hips and Kyuhyun clinging the shelf behind him, they manage to keep Kyuhyun’s ass mostly on the countertop and his head from repeatedly smacking into the cabinet door as Donghae sets an unforgiving pace.

Kyuhyun struggles to stay quiet even more than Donghae, whose teeth are digging into his lips to keep from letting everyone on the plane know in detail just how fucking tight Kyuhyun is. Instead of actually breathing, Kyuhyun resorts to making strangled swallows of air that make Donghae thrust harder, faster, until Kyuhyun’s pleading for Donghae to touch him one second and cussing him out the next when he realizes there’s no way either of them can move without both of them ending up on the floor.

His voice settles into a low whine that sets Donghae off, hips slamming in erratically until he’s digging his fingers into Kyuhyun’s hips and coming hard enough to make him have to bite his own tongue. Kyuhyun tugs on his hair, trying to glare even as his body shudders beneath Donghae.

“Come on, ah.”

Drawing his hand around Kyuhyun’s hand to his cheek, Donghae rubs a finger over Kyuhyun’s lips and gets a sharp nip of teeth for his trouble, followed by Kyuhyun's mouth parting to curl his tongue around Donghae’s fingertips. It’s shameless and needy and gives Donghae a brilliant idea.

Pulling out of Kyuhyun makes Donghae sigh and Kyuhyun whine but Donghae has his eyes on another prize as he pulls off the condom and tosses it into a nearby trash bin before dropping to his knees without even bothering to redo his jeans.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” Kyuhyun breathes, relaxing and tensing all at the same time when Donghae takes him in hand and wraps his mouth around Kyuhyun’s cock.

Distantly, Donghae hears Kyuhyun’s hand slap down on the counter; he’s too busy to pay attention to much of anything beyond the heavy weight of Kyuhyun on his tongue, so hard he’s got to be aching. It’s gratifying and more than a little arousing and just spurs Donghae on more, head bobbing and fingers moving up and down the shaft, wet with spit. Kyuhyun’s thigh trembles at the same time he grabs Donghae’s shoulder in warning.

Just in time, Donghae slides off and twists his palm over the head of Kyuhyun’s cock right as he spills. Kyuhyun has his knuckles between his teeth and Donghae has a rush of want at the thought of what he must be like when he’s not having to keep quiet.

“Mm, better?” Donghae asks with a cheeky grin, knees popping as he stands, a sudden lurch of the plane sends him crashing into Kyuhyun who barely catches him, clearly still in a daze. He snickers, then makes the mistake of looking straight at Kyuhyun. Who has a single piece of hair sticking straight up.

And then he can’t _stop_ snickering, even worse when he looks down because Kyuhyun has one pants leg around his ankle and nothing but a sock on the other foot, his own jeans are closer to his knees than than his waist, and they’ve just fucked in the back of an airplane.

“You’re crazy, you know that, right?” Kyuhyun says with a wry grin and holding out a handful of logo-embossed napkins. Donghae just looks at him until Kyuhyun starts to laugh, too.

“Takes one to know one. And you should probably put your pants back on, they might get caught on something if you leave them like that.”

“Shut up and go sit back down where you’re supposed to be.”

 

Kyuhyun can’t meet his eyes for the rest of the flight; Donghae counts it as a win.

 

As he’s disembarking, he corners Kyuhyun by the restroom.

“So, when’s your flight back?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. Why?”

“ _Perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/28797.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/23317.html)  
> 


End file.
